Working For A Grumpy Perverted Old Shorty
by Erensthebae
Summary: Eren's father, Grisha Yeager owes debts. After he abandoned Eren, Levi took Eren and is now making him work for him until he either pay's his fathers debt or finds Grisha. Fluffy, Angst love story. Smut in future chapters. Rating will change.
1. Shitty Brat, Your Mine

**A/N: So I made this story on Archive Of Our Own (I'm RirenOTP) so I thought I could write it on here too! I'm saying this in the beginning so if you already read this, you won't say: Hey, she copied this person! Anyway yeah, enjoy!**

_Today's Friday right? Yeah, I have no homework today. The date? I think the tenth of November. I should remember this day. Yeah I should since this is the day where my useless father left me. I should've seen it coming.._

Eren's thoughts were all mixed up, mostly of anger, sadness and confusion. He saw his father just this morning. It was the usual, Eren got cereal, Grisha got a piece of toast while reading the newspaper, etc, etc.

However it's midnight now and his father still isn't home. Eren was mad but he wasn't that surprised. His father had become a gambler ever since his mom died in a car accident. He was only ten years old yet he vowed to avenge his mother. But besides that, his fathers problem was worse.

He had started drinking, smoking, almost quitted his job. Grisha never abused Eren nor blamed him but he did argue with him. After a few months, he got fired. They needed money so his father did what he thought was the best choice. Gambling.

He won some, lost some but he did owe some people for borrowing money. Five years later and he's gone. The debts must've been too much. Eren clutched his fist angered. He never really understood why his father had to go into gambling, he could've got another job. But now, what's worse is that they know where he lives.

Eren was sitting on the couch staring at the TV which wasn't turned on when the door was kicked down. He turned his head and noticed a man with black hair that was shaved in the back. He had pale skin and seemed small but not scrawny. He was wearing a black suit. (Though despise his height Eren could tell he was around 5"4) he had menacing eyes.

"Where's Grisha Yeager?" asked the man, Eren looked down.

"Left."

"To?"

"Somewhere."

The short man walked up to Eren and glared, "And you are?"

"Eren, Eren Yeager. You?"

"As if I'd tell you."

Eren sheepishly grinned."It was worth a try." Now, Eren didn't know if it was his imagination or this actually happened but the shorter male's eyes sparkled for a second.

"Anyway, I suppose you already know what this is all about so I'll tell you what. Since your old man left you, I'll spare your life-"

"What's the catch?" Eren interrupted, annoying the other male.

"Did no one tell you to not cut off your superiors? As I was saying. I'll spare your life if you work for me. Either that or stay here and be sold by another guy." He paused, "I think I already know what you would pick so come on."

Eren frowned, "Stop. I don't want your pity. Besides, I'm not going to listen to a midget-" He had got cut off, by a kick to the face.

Actually, he passed out and lost consciousness. Eren really shouldn't have underestimated him. But just before he was about to pass out, he heard the shorter man saying something.

"Oi shitty brat, don't die on me."

* * *

When Eren woke up all he saw was a light. He felt as if he was flying but he couldn't feel his face or his body. Was he in heaven? No. He would never make it past the gate with his attitude.

"About time you woke up." A voice said, startling Eren. Immediately he blinked his eyes until he saw someone.

It was the violent midget.

Eren fell off, he hadn't noticed he was on the midgets lap. He groaned in pain and glared at the man who shrugged.

"Don't blame me for your stupidity."

Eren scowled and noticed they were in a carriage, his father used to take him when his work was nearby. "Whatever. Where am I anyway?"

The man "tched" and then spoke, "Did you even listen to me? I said you'll be working for me. We're almost there."

Eren raised a brow, "So then what exactly happened? Why did I pass out?"

The man kept quiet, "No clue. But all I'm going to say for now is that my name is Levi. You better remember that brat."

"Hey! I have a name you know-"

"We're here." Levi dusted his pants and then got up. "It's a good thing we're here or then I would've strangled you to death. Now get up and let one of my best brats show you around." Eren was still sitting on the other seat staring at the floor. Levi broke him out of his daydream by slapping him on the back of the head. "Oi, already slacking off?" Eren shook his head and sighed.

"I was just curious if, um, well-" "Just say it. It's not like I'll actually murder you." Eren nodded.

"Well um, I was wondering...this is a legal job, right?" he asked nervously.

Levi smirked in amusement while crossing his arms. "Don't worry. It's legal and appropriate. I think you'll like it just fine."

Levi and Eren went inside the house. Well, Eren wouldn't call it a house since it looked more like a mansion! It was huge,had stairs, many doors. Though it lacked color.

"Ackerman. We have a new worker." he spoke calmly though you could barley hear it.

Suddenly somebody came down the stairs. Supposedly surname or name Ackerman, she had long black hair and emotionless eyes though she didn't see intimidating like Levi. Once she came down she bowed to Levi. "Shall I make him wear the uniform now or later?"

Levi motioned his hand so he could whisper something. (She had to bend down.) Mikasa nodded in understand meant and looked at Eren. "I am Mikasa Ackerman, I will be showing you around and help you become a decent maid." Eren's face literally froze after that sentence. Maid?! Was he supposed to wear a skirt like her?! Eren shook his head, no of course not! Levi probably had some male uniforms he could wear. He calmed down after that and nodded.

Eren Yeager. And don't worry, I'll do my best so I can get out of here!" He said with a smirk. Mikasa noticed he had a bit of fire in his eyes and for a second, she was alive. Well her eyes actually looked alive. She hadn't lived ever since her parents died. What was so different about this boy? Mikasa shook her head and placed a small smile. "I'm glad to see you determined. Follow me upstairs so you change." And with that, Mikasa leaded Eren upstairs to the changing room. They stopped at a room, Mikasa opened the door. Once she did, Eren's jaw literally dropped.

The room was big! How many people worked here!?

"Around eleven including you." Mikasa spoke as if she read his thoughts. Eren nodded impressed, no wonder Levi said she was one of the bests.

"So about the uniform, where is it and where do I exactly change?" He asked. Mikasa walked forward, Eren followed behind. There were two more dorms inside the room labeled "female" and "male" Eren thought he was going to have a heart attack. Just how rich was Levi anyway? How good was he as a gambler anyway?

"Your uniform is inside. Get changed and then come out so I can show you the basics."

Eren nodded going inside. Though he covered his mouth in fear when he saw the uniform.

"Mikasa?"

"Are you sure this is what I'm supposed to wear?"

She kept quiet for a bit.

"Mikasa?"

"...positive. "


	2. Blondes

"You're telling me that I have to wear this for a whole month until the new uniform comes?"

Levi nodded with his arms crossed, "It takes about a month for a uniform to arrive, we ran out of male uniforms so you'll just have to settle with the girls. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Problem? No! It's perfectly fine. You might as well make this my permanent outfit!" Eren replied sarcastically.

The outfit was utterly embarrassing. The dress was dark blue and had a white apron over it. It covered his chest and went down to his knees. A light blue bow was at the top, below the neck and another bow was at his waist. White gloves with a bit of blue at the end, they were up to his elbow. The hat was white.

Levi smirked in amusement. "Alright then. I'll just cancel the male uniform. Ackerman, do whatever you can to teach him. Erwin will be over soon so I'll see you two later."

"He isn't really going to cancel right?" Eren asked after Levi left, Mikasa shrugged in response.

"I don't know. His expression is always the same."

_Like yours is any different_, he thought. Eren took a deep breath and looked down, "I guess. Anyway, teach me everything you know. I don't plan to stay here forever." Mikasa nodded and showed him all the rooms so when the master called, he'd know where to go. Eren counted along the way, about twenty rooms. She was going to teach him how to do the laundry, how to cook, how to tend the garden but Eren already knew how to do two of them because of his father. Though she did give him the menu of food of what he had to memorize.

"It's raining today so we'll have to do the garden next time. Do you have any question-"

"Mikasa! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" Eren's and Mikasa's attention turned to the door. A short blond-haired boy with light blue eyes was standing with curious eyes. "Oh, um hello. I didn't know we had a new employee. My name's Armin Arlert." The blonde said nervously while sticking out a hand.

"Eren. And just to be clear I'm biologically male, forced to wear a girls outfit. I started working here today. Nice to meet you Armin." He gave the blond a small smile, which made the blond blush a bit. It got worse when Eren accepted his hand and shook it.

"Y-you too." Armin stuttered. He felt a tight knot in his chest and couldn't explain why. The same thing happened to Mikasa when she first met Eren, but what was this feeling? After Eren let go, Armin quickly excused himself since he felt his face hot.

Eren was happy, he really was. I mean, yes Levi could a handful but he already met two people who didn't treat him bad. But then he thought about his life, his past. That made him depressed. To be honest, he just wanted to leave this world. Eren sighed after Armin left which caught Mikasa's attention. Worriedly she asked what's wrong. "I don't even know anymore. It's like my whole life is falling apart even though it already was. My mom died five years ago, my dad left me last night and now I'm a fucking maid for a gambler until I pay my fathers debt. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still living-"

"Eren." Mikasa started as she cut him off with a slap. "I don't have the answers to why your past was terrible but what I do know is that your here now. This world is merciless, and it's also very beautiful. A cruel world that we live in, but staying alive is what makes us stronger. Live and be thankful that you're still alive." Mikasa closed her eyes and started to walk away. Eren would've followed but he decided it would be best if he left her alone for a bit.

He was in the dining room so he sat down on one of the chairs so he could calm himself down. Eren wasn't mad, he had no reason to be except maybe for that slap. Instead he was upset because she was right. Yes, his family is gone but he still has a future ahead of him. It took him a while to realize that he was thinking of the negatives of his life. After a while, he decided to get up and look around for someone specifically. Eren had an idea to tell them and he was determined to fulfill it.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"Do you plan to come in or stay out there forever?" Levi asked inside his office while Eren was standing outside. Shocked and a bit irritated, Eren gulped and slowly went inside.

"Levi-"

"It's master, brat. Only close acquaintances can call me by my first name."

Eren rolled his eyes and walked to his desk, it immediately told Levi that he wasn't playing games. "Master, I have something important to discuss with you. Could you hear me out?"

Usually Levi would refuse saying he was a busy man and had no time for small talk but the look Eren had in his eyes told him otherwise. Levi glanced at the couch, Eren followed his gaze and sat down. "What is it?"

"I would like to make a deal with you," Eren started. "As you already know, my father left me but my mother died five years ago. I don't know if I have any relatives near either. I know that working for you I get a place to sleep and eat but there's something else I want to do. What I want to do is to learn new things. Maybe a new skill. So what I'm saying is that if I can learn some new skills for specific reasons, I'll do whatever you want." Once he finished, Eren's hands started to hurt. He looked down and realized he had clenched his fists while he was talking.

Levi looked at the boy with the same expression until he got up. Levi walked over to Eren and smacked his head softly. "Close your legs when you're wearing a dress, idiot."

Eren's flustered face made Levi smirk. He closed his legs and glared but then Levi spoke again, "First of all, I already know about your family. So until I find your father, you'll be staying here for a while. Second, I'll agree to your deal-"

"Really?!" Eren asked happily with sparkling eyes.

"Oi kid, I thought we already went over this. Don't interrupt your superiors. Anyway, I'll agree but I'll be teaching you. I have the money but that would be pointless if you already have a debt owed. I can teach you piano, drums, guitar, French, Japanese, art, school bullshit and cleaning. However my teaching days will be Wednesdays and Fridays, and for five hours. Do we have a deal?"

Eren returned to glaring at Levi but softened after he realized it wouldn't be _that _bad. At least he said yes. Eren nodded his hand and stood up, "Art."

_The classic,_ Levi thought. "Alright, but I'll teach you a different type of art. It's drawing but called manga. Useful if you wanna go to Japan." Levi started at Eren for a bit, he noticed his eyes were a type of green, but weren't because it had a mix of blue. That's when he noticed another thing. The damn brat was taller than him. "Eren, tell me your height."

Eren raised a brow, both in amusement and curiosity, "I'm 5'7, why sir?"

"...Just curious."

* * *

"Master, Erwin's here." Mikasa called out as she knocked on the door. Levi glanced at Eren who returned the gaze.

"Leave. Get back to your work. Today's Saturday, I'll be expecting you to do everything right." Levi said, Eren nodded and gave him a grin.

"I won't disappoint you, master!" And with that, Eren left. Levi felt himself a bit hot but thought lightly of it. Then after a while, Erwin came in.

"So Levi, I didn't know you had such a thing for young maids. Especially the new one, Eren was it?" Erwin joked, Levi scowled and shrugged. They were both on the couch talking about work until Erwin brought up Eren. Something Levi didn't want to discuss.

"He owes me something, that's all there is to it." Levi replied, Erwin smirked but continued.

"If I were you, I'd do very perverted things to him. I mean, look at the guy. He has amazing eyes, seems to have an average build and he's young. Levi, if you don't get him first, I'm not sure if I can hold back."

"Shut up," Levi started. "If you even think about touching him again, I'll make sure you won't live to see another day." He threatened which made Erwin's smirk continue.

"I'm just kidding, but really Levi. You haven't been in a relationship since what, forever?" That made Levi smirk, because even though he had never gone out with anyone, Erwin didn't either.

"Says the guy who got rejected because of his massive eyebrows. It's not fault I have a serious face." Levi protested. Even as a teenager, he had the same facial expression as he did now: emotionless.

Erwin sighed but gave a small smile, "Sometimes I don't understand you. I mean, some asked you but you rejected each of them. They were real cuties too."

Levi shrugged, "It's not as if I disliked them. I think that love is unnecessary because it causes good and bad feelings. It either goes great or terrible, it's a waste of time as well."

Erwin chuckled, "Same old guy. Someday, you might fall in love."

Levi raised a brow. "My guard is up all the time, that would never happen."


	3. Co-workers

**Saturday, Afternoon**

Eren already knew there were other workers. However what he didn't know was that they would all be around his age. And, most of them were pretty weird. Most of them. It was when a loud burst came from the front door, immediately Eren went to see if everything was alright. When he got there, he noticed the was a crowd of people-both genders, with their luggage's.

"Who are you guys?" Eren said, without thinking. They were all smiling until they noticed him. A tall girl came up to him and looked down. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, she had some freckles and seemed somewhat curious yet at the same time, uninterested.

"I'd like to say the same to you. Name's Ymir. Seeing your facial expression, you just started working here?" Eren nodded, arms crossed.

"You didn't answer my question to why you're here."

Ymir smirked as she looked down at Eren which made the teen raise a brow. "We work here. By the way, nice outfit you got there. Suits you though they're for females." she joked.

"Huh?" Eren's face flushed bright red after that. Even though, some people had seen him wear it, he wasn't exactly comfortable wearing it.

"O-Oh! This is just-"

"Eren, what was that noise?" Levi spoke, startling everybody as he came into the room, irritated. Eren turned around to face his boss. Then he bowed until he heard wolf whistles. He had forgotten that he was wearing a skirt.

Sir! I'm sorry for about that! It's all fine now so you should go back to Erwin-"

"You sure have guts for telling me what to do. Erwin, he left a while ago. Besides, I have to introduce you to these brats." Levi glanced at Ymir but passed. Having them work for you for a while makes you know their personalities. She defiantly introduced herself already.

Eren looked at everybody else and noticed they were in a straight line. He couldn't tell if that was either respect or fear. "Now, listen up. I'm gonna say their names in order and I'm only saying it once. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco. These are the people who are around your age." Levi paused.

"There are four more people you haven't met yet. They're coming back next they come back, I'll introduce you to them. As for now, you're all dismissed except for him." Levi glanced at Eren, which to the young boy made a face. Everybody nodded, taking their luggage's as they left the pair alone.

Levi looked at Eren, "I forgot to mention something. Come by my office tonight. Late and I'll slice your neck off. And I'm not joking this time." Levi threatened, enjoying the terrified face Eren made. "I'll be working there, don't bother me." His boss walked away, making Eren half-confused, half-annoyed and half-scared.

"What did he not tell me?" Eren mumbled under his breath as he watched him. Once he was out of view, he sighed and looked at the clock. It was six so he decided to explore the mansion some more. He went into the kitchen first. Surprisingly someone was in there. A guy with freckles, Marco was it? Marco was in the kitchen humming to himself as he cooked something. Eren had walked in but Marco still didn't notice him.

It was until he turned around, when he noticed Eren. He made a shocked expression but then smiled realizing who it was. "Hey, Eren! I didn't notice you standing you there, is there anything you need?"

Eren shook his head, "Just exploring. I had a tour but I'm still uneasy of where everything is." Marco nodded his head, still smiling.

"Oh, that's fine. When I started working here, I felt pretty nervous about the place. Since its huge here, you can get pretty lost." Eren nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm also uneasy about Levi...he seems so..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah...for a midget, he's pretty intimating."

Marco walked over to the fridge, he opened it and took out the onions. "Let me guess, he took you by force?"

"Mhm." A long pause was met, the only sound you could here was Marco cutting the onions. Eren felt weird about how silent it was so out of curiosity, he asked a question. "So how long have you been here?"

"Since I was thirteen." He started, "I'm sixteen and turning seventeen on June."

"How did you get here?" Eren asked again, not wanting to have a quiet pause again.

Marco kept silent for a bit, which made Eren wonder if he should've asked that or not. But before he could take it back, Marco answered. "I think it's safe to say this, but you might have already noticed that all of us were taken by him, like you. He didn't harm us. Instead gives us a home and provides us with food. In return, we serve him until we're old enough to leave or he let's us go. I got here because my town was burning, everybody was dying and I was just at home holding myself, saying 'this isn't happening.' I don't know if it was fate, destiny or whatever but he found me, he promised to keep me if I worked for him. I was a bit dim-witted back then so I said yes..but I don't regret it."

"...Everyone here...was taken by him?" Eren asked shocked. He thought they all had applied for a job here or was forced to stay here like him. As Marco continued cutting the onions, he nodded with a small smile.

"Well all of us except for Annie, Bertolt and Reiner. When Annie first came here, we greeted her and wanted to be her friend but she chose to stay as a loner. As for Bertlot and Reiner, they came together. They were fifteen at the time, Reiner's more open but it seems like Bertolt followers Reiner everywhere. That's not a bad thing but occasionally he speaks. That's all I can tell you now. I know everybody else's story but I don't think they'd like me telling you that since it's their business."

Eren was left speechless after that, everybody had a story to why they where there. But there was one question that was bugging him. "Hey Mar-'

"Marco!" someone yelled. The kitchen door busted open. There was a girl who had her up in a ponytail like Ymir but seemed less-serious. And then there was a guy followed behind her. Marco let go of the knife and went to the sink quickly, the girl followed behind as she pouted. "Marco! Can you help me?! Connie's gonna tell the master that I ate one more potato then my usual! If that happens then he'll lower my potato's to only nine!"

"That's already enough!" Connie shouted, angered. He crossed his arms and looked the other way as he spoke, "Anyway, it's not fair that you took another one without asking. And you did that to me once! I had to clean the toilet for a month! Do you know how many people live here?!"

Sasha shrugged, "It's not my fault that you broke a vase. Blame your stupidity!"

"Then don't blame me when I tell him! Blame your glutton self!"

"Sasha, Connie. Calm down! First of all, Sasha. Why did you eat an extra one?" Marco asked, breaking the quarrel over the two.

Sasha looked down in disappointment. "I was hungry.."

"You're always hungry!" Connie snapped, which made he get a 'look' from Marco.

"Well, I'm sorry Sasha but Connie's right. You ate another one which you weren't supposed to do. Also, Connie said that you did that to him as well, I'm not really fond of payback but I think it's fair."

"Hah!"

"But, I think you should tell master, _yourself._ That way, he'll respect your honesty." Marco finished.

Sasha slouched her shoulders sadly. Meanwhile Connie was beaming with happiness since he was getting 'justice' but wasn't _that _happy since he couldn't tell Levi. "Then could you come with me? I don't wanna go by myself..what if he yells at me?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I have to get dinner ready, take Connie with you-"

Sasha shook her head, "Connie's being a jerk right now."

"Then how about Eren?"

The glutton's head popped up after hearing the Eren's name. "I guess but do you think it'll help?" she asked worriedly.

"He's new, I don't think master will yell if he's there with you. He'll probably give you a warning with Eren there. Take him, it'll be fine."

* * *

"Didn't I tell you _not _to bother me? And why's the glutton here too?" Levi said, annoyed. Eren felt sweat coming from his palms, Levi wasn't kidding when he said he to do work. There were more papers then before but it was still neat. Levi had some more bags than usual. It was six, forty-five though Eren guessed that he hadn't been sleeping over the past few days. Sasha gulped, then she glanced at Eren. He met her gaze and sighed.

"You see, well, the thing is-" Eren stuttered. He didn't realize how nervous he was until Levi cut him off.

"Hurry up kid, I have work to do." Levi gave an intense glare at the boy which made him feel weak and powerless. His boss barley did anything but he could feel his heart pounding from his chest!

"SashaccidentallyateonemorepotatothenshewasupposedtoImtrulysorryforbotheringyou." Eren finished with a huff. Levi raised a brow, then he looked at Sasha and shook his head, disapprovingly.

"It would've been better if you said that. But still, I appreciate your honesty but you will be punished." Sasha groaned but at the same time, relived that he didn't yell like he did with Connie. "However because I have so much paperwork right now, I'll tell you your punishment tomorrow. Don't slack off because I'm telling you this. As for you Eren, you're still coming later. But stop stuttering around me, it's getting annoying. Go work hard, and leave me _alone.__" _

"Yes sir!" The two scurried off, Sasha went ahead first which left Eren to close the door. Though he wasn't sure if this was his imagination or reality but he swore he could feel Levi's eyes staring at his back. Eren brushed it off as imagination, must've been of how tired he was. As he walked out, he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." Eren muttered, the other person groaned.

"Just watch where you're going asshole." they snapped which made Eren glare. When he could finally see the light, he noticed it was that guy. The guy with the undercut and horse face, Jean was his name.

"You bumped into me, so _you _watch where you're going." Eren replied angrily. He had bumped into this person and he said sorry but instead of hearing a 'sorry' back, he got a 'watch where your going dumbass.'

"Oh? You're that new guy, the one who's wearing a girl's uniform. Eren, right? Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to you since you weren't all that important." Jean started, which made Eren clench his fists. "Anyway, we don't need anymore employee's. I want to get out of here as soon as possible but with you here now, there'll be more trouble around here."

"What are you trying to say, horse-face? You wanna get out so you can join you're friends? Don't worry, I don't think they'll leave a fellow horse-man behind. Even if they do, you'll blend in just fine with the other horses."

Jean growled, "You piece of shit, you wanna go at it?!" he threatened. Jean was used to the horse jokes because of his hair and facial structure but this guy kept pissing him off.

"This'll be the first time where I'll fight a horse. What an honor." Eren joked, amused when he saw Jean's angered face. Jean threw a punch, aiming for Eren's head but he ducked. Eren was about to counterattack until he heard Marco's voice, saying 'Dinner's ready!' Eren felt and heard his stomach growl in hunger. Jean 'tched' but before he left, he glared at Eren to which he returned.

* * *

Dinner looked delicious. Dinner smelled delicious. Dinner _tasted_ delicious. Marco had made steak, with mashed potatoes (Sasha's favorite, she was literally drooling...actually she was) carrots, and with some onions to the side. Everyone took their seats, it felt weird since Eren didn't know where to sit until Armin waved his hand to him. To be honest, Armin didn't know why he did that, I mean he liked Eren, he really did. But Armin is usually so timid that even Levi found it weird for him to do that.

Eren sat between Armin and Mikasa, Mikasa noticed him sitting down and blushed. Though at the same time she was still somewhat upset at him since he had thought of dying. She looked down so it wouldn't be noticeable but her 'one-sided lover boy, his side' had watched everything. He glared at Eren with more fiery seeing that first he kept calling him 'horse face,' now the love of his life (in his mind) was falling for a weird bastard. He hated him. Armin gave Eren a small smile which he returned. Meanwhile Marco was serving everyone their plate.

The seating arrangement was like this: The table was a long one, there are eight seats on each side, while one of each end. On the left side was Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, Armin, Eren and Mikasa. While on the right side, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Marco and Jean. At the end of the table, Levi sat there. Once Marco finished serving everyone, Levi thanked him to which Marco smiled brightly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's an honor!" Levi replied to Marco's happiness with a nod. Then with that, everybody started eating. Some complimented Marco's cooking, (Reiner, Eren, Sasha and Connie) while some thanked him personally, (Jean, Mikasa, Armin Krista.) While everybody was talking, besides Annie who listened to Reiner's and Bertolt's conversation who tried to engage her occasionally. Levi was observing everybody as he drank his black tea while everybody else had Dr. Pepper.

He always did this, Levi had told them specifically that they're relationship was only employee and boss so nobody ever talked to him at dinner. Which was fine by him. Levi watched as Krista turned red while Ymir started laughing. Next to them, he noticed Sasha and Connie talking but at the same time, arguing. Jean was staring at Mikasa while bragging a bit to Marco who smiled at what he said. Then there was Mikasa who kept sneaking glances at Eren and sometimes talked with either Armin or Eren. As for Armin, he kept talking about that he read these books that talked about the 'outside world,' to which Eren was intrigued by. Lastly there was Eren. The teenage boy with beautiful eyes, the tall boy who had to pay his father's debt.

Eren Yeager. That name stuck for a while, until he glanced at him. Much to Levi's surprise, Eren had already been staring. Levi caught his staring to which left the young boy flustered. He turned his head to talk to Armin. Levi smirked in amusement, as he kept watching him. He looked over his features, strong jaw, rounded yet long face, big teal, greenish, blueish eyes, messy but yet fits him, brown hair. He couldn't help but admit in his mind that the boy was attractive. However younger guys were not his type.

Yes, Levi was attracted to guys. No, nobody knows except for some people. None of his workers asked about his sexuality so no one knew. They all thought they he was straight.

As if, Levi's literally the biggest fanboy of dicks.

**7:55PM**

Eren felt different. He didn't know why but at the dinner table, he found himself staring at his boss. Yeah he was attractive but he's also mean, violent and probably old. But for some reason, he was all tensed up when Levi caught him looking. Eren didn't know what this was called, probably attraction but not crushing. Defiantly not, _that _would be a problem. Once dinner was over, he offered to clean the dishes. Usually two people do it so when Marco was about to raise his hand, surprisingly Reiner did first.

"You cook everyday for us, at least let us clean up." he had said to Marco. Marco eased up a bit after hearing that but asked him if he knew what to do to which Reiner replied laughing, "Of course I do! Just rest up!"

Though in reality, Reiner just said that so Marco would rest. Eren chuckled a bit after learning he didn't know how to wash the dishes but still taught him. "Wash the dish with water first, then get a sponge and put soap on it-I hope you know what to do with the sponge." Eren said to which Reiner gave a small chuckle.

"I'm more of an outside maid, like taming the horses and all. Or entertaining the guests." Reiner replied, "But I'm pretty sure even I can do this." Eren nodded, repeating what he had just said until he started laughing his ass off. Reiner raised a brow to the uncontrollably laughter that came from Eren. The younger teen shook his head and shook his hands to tell Reiner to give him a minute. Once he cooled off, he told him what he thought was so funny.

"I don't usually like talking about people but when you mentioned horse, my brain literally thought of Jean. That's how much he looks like a friggin' horse. Just make him get near a horse, make them smile and you can see the resemblance."

Reiner fell. His ass literally tumbled over and hit a chair which made him jump to which made him hit the fridge. The two were about to die from laughter. "H-Hey, did you know 2014 is the year of the horse?" This time Eren fell, but instead of falling, he slipped from the floor since it had gotten messy from the water.

"What do you call Annie with an injury?" Eren started. Reiner shrugged in response, "Annie Leonhurt."

"Mi Casa es Mikasa's."

"Armin, Armout."

"Levi, Evil, Vile, Veil."

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!"

That night, Eren and Reiner made horrible puns until eight fifty six. They barley managed to finish washing the dishes. Once they left, they said their goodnights, kind of. Eren waited until Reiner was out of sight. Then quickly, he dashed for Levi's office. He took a moment to catch his breath and then knocked.

"Come in."

Eren gulped nervously. What was it that Levi wanted to talk to him about?

* * *

"Is this supposed to be a staring contest?"

"Just wait."

"For how long?"

"What happened to all that stuttering? Did you finally gain confidence?"

"I always had confidence. It's just that I was unsure of this outfit which lowered my pride."

"Tch, shitty brat." Levi sighed as they both sat on the couch (once again.) "Anyway, tomorrow I'm going into town Sina, the rich class. We're in town Rose right now, even though I could afford to live in Sina, it's a shitty place but has good cleaning supplies. I never take out the others because they feel 'out of place' which I understand. Even though you're from town Maria, the poorest of the poor, I thought I would tell you that I would be out for tomorrow. That's all, you can go."

"Master."

"Hmm?" Levi asked uninterested. Eren started at Levi with intense eyes, Levi noticed they seemed to sparkle. What was this annoying brat thinking about now?

"Take me with you."

"No."

"Why not?!" Eren started, "I may be from the poorest towns but I always wanted to see what town Sina would look like. I want to see how different we are, I can't stand snobby people but, my curiosity gets the better of me." Levi raised a brow and nodded.

"I see that." Levi sighed, staring into Eren's eyes. He seems to be pretty serious about this. Levi groaned, then he glared at Eren. "You're staying at my side at all times, do you understand? Get lost and it'll be your own damn fault. Get up at six am, we're leaving then. As for now, brush your teeth and go to sleep with the others. Your bed is the one on the far left, next to sweaty guy, aka, Bertolt. Goodnight kid."

"Hey! I'm almost an adult! Just three years away.."

"Age is only a number, it's maturity that counts if you act like a kid or an adult."

"You act like an old man, like from the old ages. A cranky, old midget."

"Eren, I'm twenty-nine."

"Almost thirty."

"Go get some fucking sleep brat."

* * *

**A/N: ASAKSDAFK I'm sorry I didn't update! I've been way to lazy :( Hope this chapter made it alright .**


	4. Trip

** Sunday, 6:10AM**

_Today is..awful_, Eren thought. It wouldn't be if it wasn't raining.. Luckily, he and Levi were inside the carriage before it had started. However, Eren didn't like the fact that the driver was getting wet. "Sir, couldn't we have gone tomorrow? I mean, it's raining pretty hard now." he started. "And do I really have to sit here? I could've just sat next to you."

Levi glared, he had ordered Eren to sit across from him so they would each have their own 'space.' "Eren. Don't you think I would've cancelled if it wasn't important going today?"

"Hmm? What's so important about going today?"

"The cleaning products... are half-off today. That's a once in a lifetime opportunity, a little rain won't hurt."

"But sir..I hear thunder."

"Is that so..? Well as long as there isn't lightning, we'll come back safely. Believe in me Eren, nothing will happen to you."

Silence fell after that, Eren closed his eyes as he heard the rain and thunder. Honestly, Eren thought it was stupid; I mean, getting cleaning products while a storm was coming because they were _half-off?_ Who would do that? Oh, right; Levi would._ Proves how crazy he is_, Eren thought. However the silence was starting to bother him, well more as in frightened him a bit. Eren wasn't so used to hearing thunder after his mom died. His father would comfort him, which made it alright. At least it made him fall asleep. But this time, no one; with the exception of Levi, was there comfort his fear.

"Is it far?" Eren asked, "I mean, the weather isn't gonna get any better, and I'd rather just get this over with quickly."

"Ten minutes." Levi replied. He paused for a second until, "Do you have to take a shit? Your face looks pale.."

"Ah really?!" he said nervously, "It's probably because it's a little cold in her-YEA!" Eren shrieked when thunder hit;hard. They heard the driver call out if they were alright to which Levi replied with 'fine.' Eren put his knees up to his face and buried his head; he had shown a weakness to his boss and he felt humiliated. But Levi wasn't gonna laugh, (to which Eren knew since he didn't look like the type) instead he comforted Eren in his own little special way.

"Kid, get over here." he started, to which Eren jumped a bit but didn't look up.

"Why-"

"Do it. Disagree and I'll have no choice but to use force. You should know that I don't understand the meaning of holding back." Eren gulped, only knowing Levi for two and a half days, he obeyed. He popped his head out and got up, just as Eren sat down, immediately Levi forced Eren to lay his head on his lap; to which Eren blushed. "It's not like I want to do this, I know this is making you uncomfortable but bare with me until we get there. If you wanted me to do something, you should've just said something."

"It's not like I needed it! I didn't ask for _you _to comfort me!" Eren angrily grumbled; to which Levi thought of as a challenge.

"Oh? Says the guy who looked like he was about to shit his pants. Shut up and take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get there so stop being a whiny brat and listen to me for once." After Levi finished, for one, Eren stayed quiet. Levi felt the ends of his lip going up a bit, especially when he started stroking Eren's hair.

_Not bad.._Levi thought. _Not bad at all. _For as Eren's hair was soft though it looked messy. Eren kept his eyes closed but felt his face heating up, to which he didn't understand why. It's not it was hot, and he was pretty sure that he didn't have a fever. Before he knew it, Eren was out cold.

As Levi kept stroking his hair, he noticed; the damn brat fell asleep. He heard his small snores and Eren clutching his hand onto his leg.

"Tch, how annoying." he complained but out of curiosity, moved Eren's head to where he could see his face properly. Immediately, he regretted it. Eren's face was better looking asleep, he looked..peaceful. The dumb idiot had his mouth open a bit though to which bothered Levi. But not as much as to when Eren kept making faces in his sleep. The faces looked as if he was bothered or disturbed by something...

* * *

_"Eren.." a voice said softly. "You must leave this place. It isn't safe for you to stay."  
_

_Huh..? Mikasa...? Why, do I have to leave? What about my debt? Eren thought._

_"Eren! Listen! They're coming in about two minutes which gives you time to run. When they come in we'll stall them which will at least be about one minute. Even though we're risking some lives, you'll have to find out the truth. For at least our sakes.."  
_

_Armin? What are you talking about? Why do I have to run? Who's lives are we risking? What do I need to find out?_

_"We all lived our lives, here with the master. He saved us, gave us a fresh new start. We owe our lives to him and if this is his command then we'll do it even if we die. Besides, you're the one that has a life ahead of you. Don't miss out, Eren."_

"Huh?!" Eren gasped as his eyes flung open, he noticed he was looking at the ceiling so he was still on Levi's lap. He turned his head and saw him with his same facial expression; uninterested. "What-?"

"That's what I'd like to know. You were sweating and kept mumbling in your sleep. I was gonna ignore it until I heard the word 'debt'. It's obvious that you were having a nightmare but what I wonder is what you were dreaming about." Levi stopped, expecting Eren to tell him but once he realized Eren didn't understand what was happening, he sighed. "Forget what I said. Anyway we're here, get off you're heavy." Levi said as he pushed Eren on the floor making the younger boy groan.

"I'm not heavy-"

"You don't understand. It's not like you know how much you weigh on a person. Now, we'll have to run if we don't want to get soaked. I don't know about you but I'd prefer being dry but since you're my guest for now, I won't order you to get soaked for me. Luckily the driver stopped near the entrance. Let's go!"

Eren nodded as Levi went out first. He followed behind, once they were inside Levi 'tched' while muttering how disgusting he felt. "Damn weatherman saying it was gonna be fucking sunny. Sunny my ass." Eren chuckled after hearing the older man's quiet cursing. Levi turned his head and glared at Eren saying what was so funny, Eren shook his head knowing he shouldn't say anything unless he was asking to die.

"Since we're finally here, Eren, get a cart. I'll wait here. I swear Yeager if you get lost in this place."

"Okay okay! I get it sir! I'll be right back."

"You have a minute."

* * *

"You want to die, don't you?" Levi asked angrily to which Eren shrugged with an innocent look.

"Wouldn't it be more easier? You guiding me, telling me to what get, literally that's my job. Besides, you don't look heavy.."

"Do I look like my age?" Levi asked, to which Eren shook. To be honest, Eren though Levi looked like in his early twenties or a nine-teen year old. He really didn't have the appearance of a soon-to be thirty-year old.

"Then don't judge my weight. I'm as heavy as you." After Eren heard that, he pouted his lips and crossed his arms to which Levi put his hands on waist. "Now what?"

"Why are you judging my weight if you're as heavy as me?" Levi almost smacked the kid, right at that moment for asking such a stupid question. Wasn't it obvious?

"I'm older than you, it's fine for me but you're still a growing kid. Only time will tell if you get heavier." Eren turned his head, still angry for making fun of him. Levi looked at his watch; _6:20_

He gridded his teeth,_ if we stay here longer, we'll be wasting more time. That'll be bad if the weather get's worse.._Levi looked at the boy's face and noticed he still wasn't gonna give in so he did what Eren wanted him to do.

"Oi! I'm in! Hurry up so we can go!" Levi said with his arms crossed. Eren had suggested that Levi could get in the cart since he was smaller than him. It'd be good if he did because then they wouldn't have to waste time finding each other. Levi (sadly for him) fitted, except his legs stuck out a bit. Eren smiled a bit and nodded, the two (lovebirds) went off to aisle eight.

"So what exactly am I getting?" he asked as he noticed the Clorox, bleach, paper towels, toilet paper, sprays, hand sanitizer and more.

"Everyone one of them, two each. We can get groceries next time." Levi replied. _Most people would get the groceries and cleaning supplies later. But you're not like most people, are you? _Eren thought angry.

"Yes sir." With that said, the boy quickly took two of each. Luckily he was tall enough to get the ones on the high shelves (to which is a mystery how Levi got those). It took about six minutes since there wasn't that much. Once they finished, Levi had cleaning products over him; to which he planned to smack Eren for that (it was his idea after all).

"Kid, help me get out. They'll crush me to death if you don't hurry." Eren secretly rolled his eyes but obeyed, the only good part was that they didn't fall out as he got up. As the two walked to the cashier, Levi quickly checked his watch, _6:26._ _It would've taken three minutes for me to get them all...besides the high shelves. But I suppose it's alright._

"Okay! That'll be one hundred fifty-five!" The woman said happily as she looked at Eren to which he made a face. _One hundred fifty-five, one hundred fifty-five..that's a lot! Probably even too much for Levi.._

"Here." Levi said while taking out his credit card. He glanced a quick glance at Eren to which he had his mouth dropped to the ground. It made Levi smirk a bit, his facial expressions always amused him. "You thought I couldn't pay for it?"

"W-well to be honest, I didn't know you had that much money.." He stuttered to which Levi's smirk grew.

"That much? You really are underestimating my finances, this isn't much." Levi started, "I could pay your debt but that wouldn't benefit me, now would it?"

"It'd benefit me, I think." Eren frowned, Levi glared.

"Don't push it kid." he said as the woman finished. She gave Levi his card back and sighed from relief.

"It was a bit hard to put them all into bags but it's done! It's raining pretty hard and I hear thunder but I don't think you'll be in trouble if you live nearby!" Eren glanced at Levi but he had his eyes on the woman.

"And if we don't?" Levi asked, which made the woman's eyes wide a bit.

"I don't know but..I don't think it'll be that good." Silence fell until the woman fake laughed, "But come on! What kind of crazy person would do that?"

Levi didn't answer, instead he gave Eren a look to do his job. Though he did carry two himself..

"Sir, do you think she was serious about that?" Eren asked nervously, to which he didn't respond. To which made Eren ask more questions; even though they were getting soaked. As they walked back to the carriage, Eren was as persistent as ever which kind of peeved Levi off. "Do you really think we'll come back safe? It's early in the morning so as it gets later, the rain will most likely get worse. We'll get back in ten minutes, right? I mean, we got here in ten minute-"

"Eren." Levi started, hushing Eren as they put the bags inside. "Didn't I already tell you before?"

"Huh? Tell me what?" He said as they finished. As Levi was getting inside he paused. "You really do have a shitty memory, don't you?" With that, he went inside which left Eren confused; what did he tell him before? Eren followed behind but said nothing (surprisingly, seriously). Instead, he kept thinking about what he had told him before but nothing came to mind which made him upset.

* * *

Rain, Thunder, Rain. It really killed Eren's thoughts since he was petrified of thunder. However he couldn't ask for Levi since he was dozing off. Besides, he really didn't want to piss him off by waking him up. Oh the horrible images he got after thinking of that idea. But he wasn't going to stay afraid forever. Instead, he thought. He thought of the people he was working with; Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, Annie, Jean,Sasha, Connie and Krista. _Mikasa, strong and hard_ _worker, she's sharp and quick. Supposedly she's one of Levi's best so she probably has his respect. She might seem cold but I think she's cautious. I'm glad I met her. Armin, he might be small but he's pretty helpful. I'm not sure about his intelligence but he seems pretty sharp but more book-sharp. He's kind and wants to explore the 'outside world' to which sounds pretty exciting. _

_Marco, is there really anything bad about him? Not even boss has anything bad to say about him. His personality is great and his cooking is fantastic! Jean, he has a temper that clashes with me. Seems like he and Marco are close, weirdly enough. What else? Oh right. He has a horse-face. Reiner is cool, he seems like a leader, I heard he and Bertolt and close but he seems okay. Annie, she's a loner so I haven't spoken to her but she seems a bit scary. Ymir looks as if she likes Krista even more than a friend, even though they're both girls...I mean, it's fine but I think Reiner had a thing for Krista. Sasha, she's a glutton but doesn't seem like a bad person, Connie might not be bright but he doesn't like a bad person either. Lastly, my boss, Levi._

Eren looked at Levi, who he noticed looked asleep, though he didn't snore. _I used to think he was a bad person honestly but now...I don't know what I think about him. He's short, mean and obsessed with cleaning but...he isn't a bad person. I know that for a fact._

The carriage stopped, to which Eren was confused for a while until he realized they were home. He gave a small smile and turned to look at Levi again. But instead of sleeping, he was wide awake and staring right at him which for some reason made Eren's face feel hot. _I'm probably just sick,_ he thought. Levi looked at his watch and smirked at the boy.

"I told you." he said making the boy raise his brow. What exactly is he talking about now?

"Sir, like I said before, what are you talking about?"

Levi rolled his eyes but spoke, "I told you to believe in me, didn't I? I promised you'd be safe. Now we're here, safe for now. Anyway, it's 6:36 so some will be awake by now since I have some early brats. If they ask you where you were, honestly I don't care if you told them the truth..as long as you carry all the bags."

Eren glared but complied, he had no choice either way. Sometimes he wished the midget could disappear but then he'd feel lonely, even though he had everybody else. Maybe it's because he felt rather fond of him or it'd be boring without him. But either way, he didn't exactly dislike or hate him.

Levi went inside, soaked while Eren following behind, soaked as well. Levi had argued with him a bit saying it was stupid and childish to only make 'one trip' but Eren had said that he'd rather die making the trip then going back another time. Levi shrugged though saying he didn't care as long as the products didn't break and weren't dropped.

Once they were inside, Mikasa, Armin, Krista and Marco had approached them. They were all shocked (besides Mikasa, though she did widen her eyes a bit) and asked what happened. "We did a little bit of shopping. If you have any questions ask the brat but for now Mikasa's in charge for I am going to clean myself. No one bothers me or you'll be sent outside in the rain for two hours." When he left, Eren put down (technically dropped but not hard) the bags and fell down for as he was exhausted. He was glad he and Levi made it back alive but he wondered. Was this really worth it?!

The four of them crouched down to examine him. Marco was panicking while asking questions, Krista was checking if he had a fever or any bruises, Armin was thinking as he stared at Eren. Mikasa was crouching down, looking but then got up. "Everyone, we must do something quickly before anything worse happens." Everybody nodded in agreement as they listened. "Marco, go put the bags inside the kitchen, it'll make a bigger mess if it stays here any longer."

"Alright! I'll arrange them while I'm at it."

"Krista, go get a fresh new pair of clothes for Eren, it doesn't matter whose clothes but make sure they'll fit. A towel as well, possibly two." Krista nodded as she got up and left. Mikasa looked down at Armin who kept looking at Eren.

"What do you think?"

"Seeing what's happening, you gave the right directions. It doesn't seem like he's sick but instead tired. Mikasa, you'll have to change him out of his clothes, he's soaking wet and if he stays like that, our boss won't be too happy about the floor. Take everything off except his boxers. Once that happens, one of us will have to dry and change him. After that, he'll need to take a nap or possibly sleep all day. He'll have to take a shower later as well."

Mikasa looked down and blushed for as she had to take Eren's clothes off. "I think you should dry and change him, since I have to get him out of his wet clothes, I'll be soaked a bit too."

Armin nodded, "I guess you're right about that. I'll change him but once you're done with him, go change and help Marco. We know that our boss wouldn't go shop while it's raining unless it was important."

Mikasa 'tsked' annoyed, "Probably cleaning supplies. The question is that why did he have to bring Eren with him.."

"Maybe he asked or Eren wanted to go by choice.."

"That wouldn't happen. Eren was probably forced to go with him. I swear that chibi.."

Armin looked up at Mikasa and noticed the dark aura she gave off so he gave her a small, worried smile. "Ahh, you're right. He probably made him go but he must've had a good reason."

"He better have."

* * *

_It was dark, everything was dark except for one light shining on a chair. Somebody was on the chair, somebody who looked...familiar? Eren was on a bed, a crimson-red bed. The floor was tiled, black and white. Since Eren wasn't afraid of the dark, he didn't feel fear but instead, wonder. Who was that person and what were they doing there? _

_"Leave." The person said. "Leave and don't ever come back." Eren tilted his head and squeezed his eyebrows in confusion. "You don't belong here."  
_

_"What...?" _

_"You're slow for a kid. Can't you understand what I'm saying? I'm saying to leave and never come back for it isn't safe here! You'll put all of us in danger, you don't belong in my house."_

_Eren's eyes widened, Levi..? Was that him? Why did he want him to leave? What does he mean put 'all of us in danger'? What danger?_

_"Are you.."_

_"Yes, fucking brat. I am who you think I am. To get the point across, leave already!" Levi stood up and turned his head to look at Eren. He had the same expression as always; bored. Though his words hissed with anger, his expression didn't change._

_"Why should I?"_

_"You really don't know, do you?"_

_"How should I know what I did?!" Eren said as he got mad. _

_"You changed me. That's what happened. My fe-"_

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

_Must not have temptation, must not have temptation.._Mikasa thought as she took Eren's jacket off. Marco was in the kitchen, Krista was either in the bathroom or laundry room while Armin had left saying he had to do some work. Next she took his shoes off, she took a deep breath once she had to take off his shirt or pants. She chose his shirt. Slowly, Mikasa took his shirt off, trying her best not to harm him. Once it was off, she regretted it immediately. He had a six-pack. Mikasa shook her head getting those thoughts away. Though she didn't look like it, her mind was going crazy. Her face had gotten a little red too. As she took his pants off, she noticed he was wearing panda boxers. "C-Cute.." she muttered to herself. Luckily she had self-control so once she finished, she took his clothes and folded them giving him glances once in a while.

Weirdly enough, Armin came back in time. "I'll finish up, leave his clothes in the laundry room, then go help Marco." Mikasa nodded, then she left. Armin scanned Eren, then he turned all red-red. _This is bad_..he thought. Armin, he, honestly didn't know he had feelings for guys. Like, he knew he wasn't exactly attracted to girls besides thinking Krista was pretty and Annie was beautiful. However he did have a crush on Jean once, except those feelings went away after finding out he liked Mikasa (since he thought she had reciprocated his feelings). Now that Eren was new and came, he had felt a crush growing again. It was worse since Eren had beautiful eyes.

"All I have to do is wait for Krista. Then dry, change and get it over with.." he said quietly. He heard footsteps and turned around, thinking it was Krista. Instead, it was..

"Oh, Armin! What are you do-" Jean paused once he noticed a half-naked Eren. "-ing." Armin quickly looked at Eren, then back at Jean who was now scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't know you did these things in public, Armin.."

To which the blond boy shook his quickly while having his hands out in innocence. "N-no! This isn't what it looks like! It's just that boss and Eren-"

"No need for excuses Armin, it's fine but, please. Don't do it public anymore." With that Jean walked out, awkwardly. Armin felt his soul leaving, he had his hands still up and his mouth was open a bit until somebody came and closed it.

"You'll catch bugs if you keep it open forever."

"Krista!" Armin said relieved. Krista gave Armin a small smile.

"Sorry I was so late. Anyway, here you go! I hope they fit him..here's the two towels too."

"Thank you Krista..I'm sorry you had to do that since it was probably troubling for you.."

"Oh no, no! It's okay!...But I saw Jean and he seemed pretty jumpy..I wonder why.."

* * *

**Back To,**

_"You mean, you have..?"__ Eren asked. Levi nodded, sitting on the chair with his arms crossed while Eren was still sitting on the bed.  
_

_"I'm not repeating myself. For some reason though, it happened. It's a nightmare for me. I don't know if you eventually reciprocate them though."_

_"...Is that why you want me to leave?"_

_Levi shook his head. "The reason for that is because you'll be..." Levi finished with a stunned Eren. What did he say? He couldn't hear him. Only his mouth was moving but no words, came out._

_"Could you repeat that?"_

_Levi didn't answer, instead, he left._

_"L-Levi..?_

* * *

_What did he say..? Why..is everything turning black now..?_

"Eren." a voice said, breaking his thoughts. Suddenly, before he knew it, he woke up. He looked around and noticed he was sitting, in a bed. _Just like my dream, he thought._ "Are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

Eren nodded, not getting of what was going on. "Mikasa. What happened?"

"You passed out. Once boss left, you dropped the bags, luckily not breaking them. But you were unconscious, I don't know why but it was probably from exhaustion. Marco, Krista, Armin and I helped you. They're all worried about you. The others don't know, nor are we going to tell them. But tell me, Eren, why did you go with Levi?"

Eren paused, he kept quiet for a bit until he spoke. "It wasn't by force or anything. I just, wanted to follow along.."

Mikasa stared, she stared for quite a while to see if he was lying or not. Then she looked down, covering her face. "I see."

Eren wondered why she suddenly got so quiet but felt a chill go down. Since he was in his bed, he had left his dark red scarf under his pillow. He was about to wrap it around himself until he noticed Mikasa shivered a bit. She was standing near his bed so he got up. Then he wrapped it around her, messy but did the trick. Mikasa looked up, confused but at the same time felt a bit of happiness. "What are you doing?"

"You looked cold." he replied as he finished wrapping the scarf around her. She touched the scarf lightly. "Warm, isn't it?"

Mikasa didn't understand what was happening at this point. Why would he give her his scarf if she was cold? For some reason though, she didn't dislike this.

"It is."

"You can keep it. Since you helped me so much times, I feel relieved that I helped you this time. I don't mind giving it away but take care of it, okay?"

This time, Mikasa's eyes widened but she nodded. "Okay.."

Mikasa never really understood Eren's actions, she never did.. But this time, why did he let her keep it?

* * *

**A/N: Haven't updated in..how long!? Sorry! My gosh! If I had a deadline, I'd be cut off!**

"


End file.
